Miradas Furtivas
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Tenía la sensación de que siempre alguno de los adultos que lo rodeaban lo seguía con ojos acusadores, como si fuera culpable de algún crimen que jamás había cometido. Respondiendo al reto "Chibis" del foro LOL. Claim: Embry Call - Infancia.


Disclaimer. _Todo le pertenece a Meyer. Mío no es nada queridas._

Claim: _Embry Call_.

Adjunto(?): _Respondiendo al reto "Chibis" del foro LOL._

* * *

**Miradas Furtivas**

—Solo ignóralos, cariño. —eso solía decirle su madre cada vez que él regresaba a casa con gesto triste, los ojos cristalizados o incluso rompiendo en lagrimas. Lo recordaba tanto que llegaba incluso a creer a su corta edad de cinco años que debía tener aquella frase grabada en la frente. La contestación se había vuelto ya un hábito, para luego venir acompañada de una serie de besos en sus mejillas y los suaves dedos de su progenitora limpiando con cuidado las gotas saladas de tristeza que emanaban de sus ojos. Unas palabras cariñosas y la promesa de prepararle su comida favorita o la tentativa de comprarle un helado al terminar los oficios de la casa solían ser suficientes para sacarle una sonrisa.

Pero aquello, solo era de momento. Cuando salía de la casa de nuevo y volvía a pasear por La Push sentía que la opresión de su pecho regresaba y las ganas de llorar se acumulaban de nuevo al borde de sus ojos. Y no le gustaba llorar, porque podía ver como a su madre le afectaba verlo triste. Entonces solo resistía por ella. Pero una vez lejos de la casa no había motivo alguno para fingir que se divertía.

"Solo ignóralos, cariño" se repetía cuando caminaba por la reserva, tirando una pelota gastada al cielo y esperando que regresara a su manos, y sentía que varias miradas se clavaban en él de forma poco piadosa. Tenía la sensación de que siempre alguno de los adultos que lo rodeaban lo seguía con ojos acusadores, como si fuera culpable de algún crimen que jamás había cometido. Era esa fea revoltura que se arremolinada en la boca de su estomago cuando chocaba con alguna de las mujeres mayores y todas regresaban sus ojos de forma fría y poco amigable. Era simplemente sentirse solo.

¿Qué de malo podía haber hecho como para que todos le miraran de ese modo?

Quizás era porque no sabía atar bien sus agujetas o solo porque cuando jugaba con su pelota la pateaba demasiado fuerte y llegaba a los jardines de muchas casas. Esas eran las únicas razones que su infantil cabeza encontraba para que no le agradara _a los grandes._ Con los de su misma edad tampoco se juntaba, ya que la única vez que se había acercado el padre de uno de ellos le había mirado de esa manera que no le gustaba y le hacía sentir la necesidad de querer regresar corriendo con su madre. Desde entonces no lo había intentado de nuevo, porque afrontar aquella mirada era peor que asomarse cada noche bajo su cama para asegurarse que no había ningún monstruo bajo esta.

Se deja caer en el linde del bosque, escuchando crujir muchas de las hojas secas. Sonido que personalmente le encanta. Hace rotar sobre sus manos la pelota con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad que se forma entre los árboles. Jamás entra al bosque, su madre se lo tiene prohibido, pero aún así le gusta acercarse lo más que puede.

—Hey. —Se vuelve al oír una voz seguida del sonido de más hojas quebrándose bajo las pisadas de alguien—. ¿Por qué estas solo?

Miró hacia quien le hablaba, descubriendo a un chico no mucho más alto que él. Incluso podría decirse que debían tener la misma edad. Tenía la piel morena, aunque un poco más oscura que la propia. El cabello negro lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta que recogía los cabellos más largos. Lo miraba con curiosidad mientras seguía acercándose.

Permaneció en silencio, sin responder a la pregunta. Miraba sus ojos esperando a que cambiaran, que cambiaran a esos ojos con que todos exceptuando a su madre le miraban. Cerró los pequeños dedos un poco más fuerte en la pelota, esperando. Pero los ojos del niño frente a él no cambiaron, permanecieron con el mismo matiz tranquilo, curioso y levemente divertido.

—No te había visto antes —continuó hablando, como si nada. Para sorpresa suya, se sentó a su lado como Pedro por su casa sin siquiera preguntar si deseaba compañía—. Soy Jake —se presentó tranquilamente para rodearse las rodillas con ambos brazos al hacerlo—. …¿y tú eres?

—Embry. —murmuró más para sí, sin levantar demasiado la voz.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Jacob de nuevo, sonriendo levemente. Una sonrisa llena de picardía que había empezando a tener desde que tenía memoria, la cual aparecía en su rostro cada vez que planeada robarles las Barbies a sus hermanas solo por fastidiar o conseguir una de las galletas que estaban sobre el refrigerador montándose en una silla mientras su padre no veía.

— ¡Embry!, ¡me llamo Embry! —reiteró, elevando un poco la voz y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Ah, vale vale Embry. —asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras algunas hojas caían cerca de ellos de forma consecutiva. Embry aún miraba al frente y Jake le echa miradas queriendo saber porque no le hablaba.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué jamás te había visto jugar afuera? —Pregunta mirándolo mientras aplasta con una mano las hojas que se encuentran a su alcance—. Siempre salimos todos cuando nuestros papás nos llevan a jugar y…

—Yo no tengo papá. —le cortó enseguida, mirando hacia el frente sin dejar de cerrar los dedos con toda la fuerza que podía contra su pelota.

La curiosidad de Jake cambió un poco. Lo miró unos segundos y continuó rompiendo las hojas que podía, entre más grandes y más sonoras mucho mejor.

—Pues yo no tengo mamá, —terció y Embry giró a mirarlo enseguida, pero Jake seguía concentrado en su tarea—. Oh bueno…tenía y se fue…pero mi papá me dijo que aun así podría estar tranquilo pues siempre estaría conmigo aquí. —indicó elevando la mirada y señalándose con el dedo índice sobre el corazón.

Embry lo miró en silencio y soltó un poco su pelota.

—P-pues el mío nunca lo vi…nunca se fue…es que solo no llegó…

—Eso no importa, —lo irrumpió, mirándole— estoy seguro de que como mi mamá está aquí —se señaló una vez más sobre el corazón—. Tú papá está aquí —indicó al tiempo que daba un golpecito sobre el pecho de Embry quien simplemente le miró anonadado, sin decir nada.

El silencio los invadió a ambos. Embry solo escuchabas a Jake aun rompiendo las hojas ahora de pie, saltando con fuerza para oírlas crujir más. Le miraba de reojo, aun esperando que sus ojos cambiaran para ser iguales a los de todo el mundo. Esperó unos minutos a que se alejara de él murmurando y señalándolo como hacían todos los mayores. Esperó a Jacob se marchara y no volviera a hablarle por haber hecho algo de lo cual no tenía idea. Pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedió. Jake no paró de jugar, no lo miró de forma dolorosa ni se alejó de él cuchicheando. Siguió allí, junto a él, sin siquiera molestarse porque no le hablara.

Abrió levemente los labios, sintiendo la necesidad de darle las gracias. No llegó a suceder, ya que justo en ese instante el Black giró a mirarlo con la misma sonrisa que traía en un inicio.

—Ya acabé de pisar todas las hojas, ahora podríamos jugar. —comentó tranquilamente, mientras le tendía una mano como si nada.

El Call asintió, tomándole la mano para levantarse.

—Y-yo tengo una pelota…—susurró, levantando levemente su juguete. Acto seguido la sonrisa de Jacob aumentó.

—Perfecto, podemos llamar a Quil…y también a Paul y Jared…seguro se animan y salen a jugar con nosotros. —comenzó a parlotear mientras lo jalaba del brazo. Embry lo siguió sin discutir, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Desde entonces supo que no todos en la reserva lo miraban de esa forma que tanto lo asustaba, comprendió semanas más tarde en compañía de sus nuevos amigos Jake y Quil que no había ningún monstruo debajo de su cama, y además estuvo seguro que nunca más tendría que repetirse las palabras de su madre. Ya no tendría que ignorar las miradas furtivas que aún le dirigían cuando pasaba riendo o jugando hacia algún lugar, ya que gracias a ellos, ahora ni siquiera las notaba.

* * *

_Bien, jamás pongo notas el terminar algún escrito pero esta vez quise hacerlo. Es una forma de ver la infancia de Embry, ya que posiblemente muchos de la reserva podrían discriminarlo por causa de que su madre de la reserva Makah se hubiera involucrado con el padre de Sam, el Quil o el de Jake. No debía ser muy bien visto, ya que antes del nacimiento de Embry los tres ya estaban casados con sus respectivas esposas._

_Gracias por leer, dears._


End file.
